


Going Outside

by scarletlittlewitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Also using the Lord's name in vain a couple of times, Doing Stuff Together, Fluff, Having a Crush, Humor, M/M, Meeting Someone New, There's a bad word D:, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlittlewitch/pseuds/scarletlittlewitch
Summary: Itachi, resident hermit, makes up his mind to leave his room and brave the outside world, and ends up meeting someone cute, so it’s all worth it.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Going Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first fic whoo

Sleep is a mysterious thing. All living things have something called a circadian rhythm, which is basically your internal sleep clock. It determined what time your body would signal its that it was sleepy and time to go to bed, and vice versa, would signal when it was time to wake up and start the day.

As far as Itachi knew, his sleep schedule was fucked. 

These days, it didn’t matter what time he went to bed, he’d automatically wake up at the crack of dawn, which was a nice feeling, but the exhaustion and the sleepiness that trailed him the whole day certainly was not. It had been a week since the school holidays had begun, and not once had he had the chance to sleep in and enjoy himself.

Last night, he had decided to sleep early (hint: before 12), and found that he was able to drift off to sleep pretty easily. Compared to a few months ago, he remembered being unable to sleep anytime before 2 in the morning, so this was a positive change.

When he lifted his head off the pillow, his bleary eyes took note of the dark room, and internally groaned. He had woken up before the sun had risen. A quick glance at his clock confirmed his suspicion. It read 5.41 a.m. 

A quick mental calculation deduced that he had only gotten about 6 hours of slumber. Wanting more, he decided that he would try to fall back asleep, which was a lot harder said than done, since the mind fog that usually settled when he woke up was gone, and all sorts of thoughts flitted through his mind, making it hard to drift off into unconsciousness.

5 more minutes. He thought to himself. If he didn’t fall asleep, he would wake up. 5 minutes…. Had it been 5 minutes already? 

His eyes fluttered open and was greeted by bright light. Despite pulling the blinds over the windows, the crafty sunlight still managed to sneak into his room and announce the arrival of morning. 

Still groggy from sleep, he slowly crawled out of the warm nest that was his bed to open the blinds to let the light in, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Whilst brushing his teeth, he heard a notification from his phone. Checking it, he saw that the notification from Pokemon Go- A game his brother had incessantly pestered him to download so he could trade for a task. Before this, he had played it for a while when it was trending, but decided that it wasn’t worth the drain to his battery and data, and quit. 

Having recently downloaded it again,he hadn’t gotten around to muting the music or notification as he normally did, which was why he received one right now. A thought struck him. He remembered how this game was famous for making people leave their homes and go out, albeit to stare at their phones more, but still, at least people left their homes. Perhaps he should join those people too, before he became a full time hermit. It had been a week since the holidays had begun, and not once had he left his apartment, spending his days revising and binge watching Kitchen Nightmares.

Turning on the app, he found that there were a couple of Pokestops and a gym in the park near him. He only ever spun the Pokestops on campus whenever he got bored in class. Otherwise he barely even touched it, which was why he never knew that there were even Pokestops near his home, much less if there was anyone who still played this game.

Staring out his window, he noted that the clouds had thoughtfully shielded him from the bright in-your-face sunlight. It looked nice outside. He thought to himself. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt. He left the bathroom in search of breakfast in the kitchen. After breakfast, he decided. He would do it. He would go outside.

\--

Sweet, sweet Jesus, he thought to himself. He often forgot how cold it was in the morning, despite being bundled in two hoodies, he could feel the cold penetrating his jacket and raking at his skin, causing goosebumps all over.

Too late to back out now, he thought to himself grimly. He had made it this far, from getting dressed, pushing open the front door, stepping through it, passing other residents and the security office, and finally having stepped outside, where he could see trees and birds and what not. He was already halfway there. Good Lord, he sounded like one of those motivational Youtubers encouraging others to exercise.

Off he went, with his head buried in his phone, crossing the road, walking along the pedestrian bridge, made a few detours here and there to walk past buildings that had Pokestops, occasionally stopping to catch Pokemon, before finally making it to the park.

The first thing that stood out to him was the silence of the place. Aside from the bird chirps, the gentle rustling of leaves, there weren't any voices. He was surprised that there was no one else around. He assumed there would be a few people who would be out here exercising or playing with their small children, walking their dogs, or whatever people did at parks. Then he remembered it was a Thursday morning. Most people would be at work or school or wherever they needed to be. 

Despite no one watching, he still felt quite self conscious as he headed to the center of the park, where a bronze plaque, surrounded by dainty little flowers, with the park’s name emblazoned for all to see. 

He checked the health of the other Pokemon in the gym. Most of them had been weakened significantly, so it wouldn’t be a problem taking over, although he was sure his reign would be brief before someone else came along and beat up his pokemon to a pulp and took over instead.

When he was in the radius of the gym, he saw benches situated around the plaque and couldn’t help but wonder if the benches were there before or after Pokemon Go had taken off. Sitting down at the nearest one, he pulled out his phone and saw that the gym was already under raid. Someone else was here? He quickly joined in, and in less than a minute, the final Pokemon had been taken down, and Itachi and the mysterious other person had won.

Since the other person had started the battle first, they had priority over what team and Pokemon to leave in the gym. What if the other person was in a different team? He wondered. Should he be courteous and not attack the gym, or screw the courtesies, take over and hope to earn some Pokegold?

Thankfully, he was saved from having to make a decision when the white gym was dyed a brilliant red, and a Lucario claimed the first spot of the gym. A fellow Team Valor was around. Now Itachi really wanted to see who this person was. Even though he probably wouldn’t say anything, being able to put a face to the person would be nice.

“Hey.” He heard a voice, but seeing as he didn’t know many people, assumed that the call wasn’t meant for him. He ignored it and continued scrolling his own list to see which Pokemon to put in the gym, and settled for Tyrannitar.

“Yo.” The voice called out again. Huh, maybe it was meant for him? “You there, in the black hoodie.” That was definitely him alright. Itachi looked up from his phone and looked around, but couldn’t see hide nor hair of anyone in sight. Itachi blinked. So he did imagine it after all. Maybe being holed up in his apartment alone for a week straight was taking a toll on his sanity.

He looked down at his phone again when the voice called out. “I’m up here, yo.” Huh, Itachi considered. That was somewhere he didn’t think of looking. Without thinking, he looked up at the sky, and immediately regretted it as the bright sky sent a flash of pain into his eyes, causing him to flinch. He immediately looked down, and his vision had dancing shadows that didn’t go away when he blinked. Early morning and his common sense did not work well together it seemed.

“Dude, are you okay?” The voice sounded concerned. Great, someone else had witnessed him being a moron. He thought to himself. He blindly lifted a thumbs up to show he was fine. When the shadow in his vision was mostly gone, he looked around again, this time taking special care to not look directly at the sky. 

He finally found the mysterious person. It was a dude with short spiky hair, also dressed in a loose black hoodie and pants, sitting on a branch of the tree, with his back against the tree trunk and legs outstretched along the branch, with a phone in hand. The only thing that came to Itachi’s common-sense-void brain, was that this guy was cute.

As their eyes made contact, the Tree Guy gave him a wide smile. “About time.” It took Itachi another moment to realise he should probably go closer if he wanted to have a conversation. Getting up, he approached the tree where the Tree Guy was sitting, and looked up. This time, with the green umbrella of leaves, Itachi’s eyes were safe from the sun’s rays. 

Now a lot closer, Itachi took note that Tree Guy had black eyes. Whilst he was growing up, to train Itachi into making more eye contact with others, his parents would have him meet someone new, and after a while, asked what colour their eyes were. It was one of those habit that stuck around with him despite having grown up.

Itachi wondered what to say to Tree Guy, but he beat him to the punch. “Nice Tyrannitar you got there, InsomniacWeasel. I can see where you got that nickname.” Itachi blinked. Oh right, his username on Pokemon Go. “My brother made my account.” Itachi could feel his cheeks redden, just a little bit. “Uh-huh.” Tree Guy grinned. “Come up here. It feels weird having to look down and talk to you.”

“I don’t know how to climb a tree.” Itachi confessed. Now his cheeks were definitely red now, whether it was with shame or embarrassment, he didn’t know.

“Oh, no worries. Not all of us spend our younger days being monkeys. I’ll get down, here catch.” He casually tossed down his phone. Despite his brain running on 2 brain cells, he managed to catch the phone, though not that Tree Guy was making it hard or anything.

As the phone fell into his pal, the screen lit up briefly, and Itachi could see his wallpaper- black background with Pokeball in the centre. Flipping it, he saw that the phone case was similar, with an Umbreon in the center instead.

When he looked up, Tree Guy was already on the ground with him. Itachi blinked, wondering if he had spaced out for so long. Itachi handed him back his phone. He felt like he should be asking him something, but couldn’t decide which one. Maybe he should ask for his name? Or maybe asking for his in-game name would be better? Or ask if he was a college student as well?

Once again, Tree Guy lead the conversation. “So uh, Weasel. Got a name?” “It’s Itachi.” “Cool, I’m Shisui, nice to meet you.” Shisui’s smile was infectious, and he felt himself returning one. “You’re on Team Valor right?” Itachi asked, hoping it was a good question. “Of course, you are too right? Didn’t you just put your Pokemon in the gym as well?” 

Oh right, you could only put in your Pokemon if you were of the same team. That question was very much redundant. Alright then, time to crawl into a hole and die-

“Oh hey, you’re walking an Espeon?” Itachi snapped out of his musing to see Shisui gestured to his profile. “Uh, yeah. She’s one of my favourite pokemon.” He was especially fond of this Espeon, because it had a flower on its head. “Nice, I’m walking Umbreon. Umbreon’s my favourite Eeveelution.”

“Umbreon’s shiny form is pretty cool. The whole blue rings instead of yellow thing. I like it.” Itachi agreed. Shisui's eyes seemed to light up with happiness when he heard that. “Right?? I would literally die for a Shiny Eevee. Too bad there aren’t many Eevees in this area.” 

Itachi hummed, but he felt his heartbeat pick up its pace. He had one in his inventory. He didn’t know what to do with it, since he didn’t like shiny Espeon’s form. He could literally make this stranger’s day. Should he-?

He tuned back into the conversation. Shisui was now going through his Pokemon list, and showing off his favourites and talking animatedly about how he had caught them. Itachi smiled to himself. It had been a while since he talked to anyone that wasn’t family for more than 5 minutes, and he found that he didn’t mind Shisui’s company at all.

They ended up talking and showing each other their prized collection, although Itachi took care to not let Shisui see his shiny Eevee. As they talked, the sun slowly rose all the way to claim its spot at the very top of the sky- above everyone else. However, as it was the winter months, the sunlight did little to warm them up.

Soon their conversation turned to each other’s life. Itachi found that both he and Shisui attended the same college, but studied different fields, hence their buildings were on opposite ends of the campus, which explained why they had never met before.

Mid conversation, Itachi snuck a glance at his phone and saw that it was afternoon already. Had he already been outside for so long? 

“You have any plans for today?” Itachi asked, trying to lead the conversation this time.

“Nah." Shisui shrugged. "I just know that I wanted to spend today outside you know.” 

“Seriously?” Itachi asked, scarcely believing his ears. Did he really meet a fellow introvert on his first ever self imposed exile from his apartment?

“Yeah, really.” Shisui confirmed. “Why? I don’t look like someone who’d be outside?”

“This might sound weird, but I’m doing the exact same thing.” Itachi explained. “You know, making myself come out of my apartment.”

Shisui let out a low whistle. “Fancy us meeting like this, huh.”

They shared a look, and Itachi felt an odd feeling in his stomach he hadn’t experienced before. Was this how it felt to have butterflies in your stomach?

Itachi found himself licking his lips and taking in a deep breath before he spoke. “Do you want to go get lunch together?” He didn’t know why he was getting nervous. “Yeah, sure.” Shisui agreed easily. “Do you have anywhere in mind?”

Oh. Itachi did not expect to make it this far. Being the hermit he was, he had barely left his room, much less come out to explore the college town he had been living in for almost a year now.

“I was thinking of walking around and going into whichever store that looked interesting.” Whew, good save. “Sounds like a plan.” They started off, walking in the direction of Pokestops, and stopping whenever they encountered a Pokemon, and comparing who caught the more powerful one. It felt like it had been a while since Itachi had this much fun.

Itachi made a note in his head to thank Sasuke for pestering him to redownload the game again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda real, except I.. didn’t leave my place. Yeah. I mean I planned to go outside, but ended up sitting down and writing this instead pepelaugh. Although, I guess I have a good excuse? Like,the reason it was cloudy outside? Bc it was frickin raining, that was why. But hey I wrote something, so it’s all gucci amirite
> 
> I feel like this is kinda weak, so there's going to be a part 2 to this, I just need to figure out the how-what-why-where-when and all that fun stuff
> 
> And uh, a comment or two would be nice :^)


End file.
